Ami's Song
by Sailor Element
Summary: Another AmiMercury Fiction! 'When Ami is all alone in Crystal Tokyo what does she think about'
1. Default Chapter

((A/n: Well this is a little off from my Dark and Dank Fictions... AS Always this will feature Ami-Chan.  
  
It has been seven or eight years after the defeat of the Chaos and the Sailor Senshi were all getting ready to be married or Have already been Married. All of the girls being independent, they didn't chose any men that were alike, and had much difficulty getting used to each other's lives. But when Rini was born, all their fears were put aside and now all there was left to do was get married and wait for the Black Moon Family. But when Ami turns to her fellow Senshi for help in the matters of the soul, will they come to her aid? Or have they all changed too much?  
  
Pairings: Ami/?,  
  
Spoilers: All the way past Sailor Stars.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm just burrowing them for a bit ^^ No harm will come to them during the making of this fanfic. *Crosses fingers*  
  
Side notes: I just thought of this... X_X  
  
Songs in the Heart  
  
Chapter One: Frozen Lake.  
  
To say it was a beautiful day would be the understatement of the century. The sun was a pale yellow streak against a sky so blue it was hard to look at for too long. Colorful flowers that lined the pathways just begging to be picked. The air was faintly scented with the aroma of Forget me Nots, and was pleasantly warm and buzzing with joy.  
  
Children chased each other over the paths, laughing and shrieking in all sorts of languages. They had a reason to be happy, this next generation did. They had been born in a time when Crystal Tokyo was in an era of complete peace, where one could taste the magic of the Moon in the very air that surrounded them, pulsing strongly through the world, fed by the Silver Crystal and Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
But there was one person who was a dark age all her own, who walked around in a gloom that sucked all the happiness out of the air around her. The children of Crystal Tokyo called her the 'Ice Queen' which was not far from the truth, one look in their direction and they scattered when she came near, their parents whispered sad things behind their hands as they watched her go past. But she did not look at any of them. She was too fixed in her own sadness.  
  
Ami frowned as she entered the marketplace, trying to remember what all she needed. She should have written it down! It was always weird stuff, like Neuro processor Chips, or Mentral Silicone processors. Stuff that only a marketplace in the center of the city would have, and so she had to trek all the way down here on a perfectly good day she could have spent indoors on her computer. Not that she counted the Crystal Palace as indoors, of course. The walls were almost always see-through and when the Queen wanted in somewhere the castle would listen to her. No matter how happy Ami looked, she didn't belong there.  
  
She didn't belong with Greg.  
  
The twenty-two year old warrior mage heaved a sigh, tucking a lock of her rich black/blue hair behind one ear absently as she started down the aisles, glancing briefly at the creatively designed booths and whatever they sold, not seeing how a shadow creped over the happily smiling faces of the shopkeepers when they saw her ghost past.  
  
"Mercury Ice," a voice squeaked shyly, and a disappointed sigh escaped Ami's light blue tinted lips at the form of address. She had a name, after all. Why did everyone insist on calling her by her title? She wasn't all tough, weathered warrior. "Mercury Ice?"  
  
"Yes?" Ami resigned, not caring how impatient her voice sounded, even to her own dulled ears. She turned around, only to have something tug on the hem of her elaborate skirt, crafted out of the softest Silks by Setsuna herself. Looking down, she saw that her assaulter was a very small and little child, in boots that were a little too big for him. His green eyes were wide with a fear that made Ami's stomach flatten. Was he expecting her to bite his head off? Was that what the world expected of her? To be vicious and mean all the time?  
  
The young boy stammered a little, twirling a lock of his downy, white/blonde hair around his nimble finger. "I ... uh... we... were... uh... hopingyouwoulddemonstratealittleofyourmagicforus," he said, so quickly that his voice ended in a squeak. He glanced behind him, and an assorted bunch of children who all nodded eagerly.  
  
The Mercury Senshi almost smiled. Almost. What might have been a smile sort of dropped off her face before it could ever really form, like it had forgotten how. She hated using her powers; they reminded her of how unbearably different she was. All she had wanted was a normal happy life. Having a quiet, humble marriage in the sanctuary of the glade to the man of her dreams, but that would never happen she just didn't feel it with Greg and had told him earlier, which was why she was in the market in the first place. She had no idea what she wanted to be, she knew that what the kids truly wanted was for her to sing, when she and the others had become into their final forms their attacks had changed so that all they had to do was constarte instead of transforming and saying a dumb phrase.  
  
Robotically and practically without thought, Ami moved into a kind of lowered stance, whipping her wrist and the weathered Mercury Stone up and around, she looked up at the children as her eyes glowed a soft blue and when she opened her mouth to sing a soft mist of light went floating into the friendly air. It arced high, sending bright sparkles of harmless magic down upon the children's' awed faces, before it swooped back to curl around its conjurer, bathing her in a Soft blue light that banished the shadows from every tired line in her face.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childhood fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone."  
  
Her hair was floating around her in an un-feeling breeze.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me."  
  
When Ami looked at the children she heard them gasp before knowing that her eyes looked like twin pools of gray mass, as she began to get more into the song her eyes got a far away look in them as she remembered a time from long ago.  
  
"You used to captivate me by your resonating mind, Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
She was to far gone now and had not even noticed that her wings had opened up and now she looked more like a pixie than before. "Malachite....Why Venus?.. I was always there for you but when I needed you the most you ran to her!"  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me.  
  
"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have... All of me."  
  
Then, purpose spent, the mercury magic faded away, and Ami relaxed back into her usual protective slouch.  
  
She said nothing more, and did not even smile at the excited noises that erupted from the children as they clamored over what they had seen, or the relaxed looks on the adult's faces, who were once again reminded that a powerful senshi, however sad a person, was watching over them.  
  
No, Ami saw none of that. Hiding her tears for a life she could never have, the warrior ghosted away, her face a twisted mask of anguish. 


	2. The Reason

His white hair barely brushed his back as he ran. His shoulders and haunches moved with fluid-like grace as he rightfully glided over the hard crystal floors of the palace. The wind sung in his sensitive ears, whispering to him of freedom and the joy of flight. He could feel it, pulsing through his veins like the sensation itself was his lifeblood, and not some dinky red fluid. Though, he was glad he had been reborn after the tragic happenings with Queen Beryl, in which that red fluid had been spilt when his beloved Zoicite had died, he had taken some time after he was brought back along with nephrite and Jedite, but as soon as her saw her he knew that the pain was still there.  
  
To look in the twin Blue eyes of the Mercury Princess reminded him too much of his beloved Zoicite and he tried at first to ignore the girl, but as time would show he had to often go to her and ask for things for his troops. Things such as communicators for long distance travels and emergency power packs. They had started to talk and he would often find her in the workroom by herself, the lights dim and she would be laying with her head on her hands sleeping at her workbench. The first time he had seen her like this he didn't know what to do so he just left her, but after three or four times of finding her like that he decided to take her to her room so she would be more comfortable. What had started out, as a 'friendly' relationship was quickly becoming something more, and he didn't know if he could handle it.  
  
That's why he had gone to Venus; she was once his lover back in the Silver Millennium and now his closest friend. He told her of his problems with Ami and she had taken the time to talk to him about it, after three hours of talking he had stood to leave and go find Ami when he leaned and gave Venus a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, but Venus had ideas of her own and kissed him on the lips. Only then did he hear the gasp and saw a flash of blue hair tearing down the hallway at lighting fats speed, his heart broke and he knew what Ami had seen what they had done. "Venus? Why did you do that? I thought we were only friends nothing more, you are a married woman and expecting child!" He yelled at her before moving away to stare out the window and watch Mercury's form slip into the crowds of Crystal Tokyo's Market Place. " I do not know of the reasons for my actions Malachite, I just kissed you I guess to make sure I didn't feel anything so that when you and Ami were together I would not be bitter." She said is a sad frown on her features, as she to watched the form of the Ice Senshi running away..  
  
It was only a few seconds later that a flash of purple was seen and their stood Sailor Pluto, her eyes looked like fire as she glared at the two. "Do you realize what you have done? The timeline was perfect; everything was in order and now it looks as if we might loose Mercury! Of all the stupid things you have done Venus this is the most blond. And YOU!" She said while glaring at Malachite, "Because of you Mercury might not be around much longer, is that what you truly wanted?" With that she looked at Malachite and opened the door, needing no further encouragement he took off down the pathway towards the Market. Hoping against hope that Ami didn't do something she would regret later.....  
  
Hey all this is the writer (..... I knew I would turn it into something truly sad. Sigh oh well REVIEW REVIEW..! 


End file.
